


Relief

by Spacenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenight/pseuds/Spacenight
Summary: Dean and Benny help each other out.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Relief

Dean lay on the floor, winded from the vamp's attack. His hand burned where the glass of the syringe had been crushed and ground into it and his neck stung. Still, he was alive at least.  
Benny reached down to give him a hand up.

“You’ve lost a step, friend. You need to lay off the junk food.”

Dean took the hand and got up, groaning. Son of a bitch, everything hurt. He wiped the blood from his neck and suddenly caught the look on Benny’s face. His blue eyes looked almost black, fixated on his throat. 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

Benny turned to leave, but Dean wasn’t done. He had adrenaline coursing through his system and was feeling reckless. Purgatory had left him with a hunger for that clarity that only came balanced on the knife’s edge. With Sam he had to pretend, show that he was fine, whole, a worthy partner. Not with Benny. Almost without conscious thought, his hand reached out, grabbed Benny’s arm and yanked him back. Benny raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Dean, what the…”

Dean stepped in and pressed his mouth to Benny’s. Even though it was a tame kiss, he could feel Benny’s teeth right through the soft cushion of his lips. It turned the dizzying rush of adrenaline into a spike of lust that drove through him like barbed wire. Benny gripped his hair and pulled him back, eyes fathomless.

“Do you know what you’re doing, Dean?”

Dean grinned and gave his best ‘come hither’ look. Benny growled and within the blink of an eye he had Dean back on the ground, his hand around the hunters throat. He hesitated, still trying to draw back. Couldn’t have that. Dean arched up as far as he could with Benny holding him down and went all in. 

The kiss was messy. Definitely too many teeth. But Dean revelled in it. Benny’s weight was pinning him to the ground, pressing the air out of his lungs, but it wasn’t close enough. Dean reached up with his good hand, buried it in Benny’s hair and angled his head for a deeper kiss. He ground up against the solid form of the vamp, his cock trapped in his jeans and aching for the pressure. 

That seemed to bring Benny back to his senses. He slammed Dean back to the ground, then bent down and gingerly licked along the cut Desmond had left on his neck. When he came back for another kiss, Dean tasted his own essence on his lips. He whimpered. And would forever deny that he made that kind of sound. But they kept spilling out of him, needy, as Benny assaulted his lips. 

Dean felt his free hand wander down his body, unbuckle his belt and draw his cock out. He moaned into Benny’s mouth, as the vamp's cool hand touched his burning flesh. Benny kept kissing him, drawing the air out of his lungs, as he wanked him with hard, merciless strokes. 

His hand tightened around his neck, cutting off his air, but Dean didn’t care. He strained towards the oblivion Benny’s hands promised, not picky about which one he was going to get. His lungs burned, there was a rushing in his ears, black spots before his eyes and he caught fire like a burning star, spilling his seed noiselessly into Benny’s hand. 

When he came to Benny was gently stroking his cheek. There was a glint in his eyes. 

“Too precious for this world.”

Dean snorted. Trust Benny to take the lead before it could get awkward. And then it wasn’t awkward at all, as Benny lifted his hand and licked Dean’s seed from his fingers. Dean’s cock gave a valiant twitch and suddenly Dean had a thought.

“Uh… do you…I mean do Vampires…?”

Benny chuckled. 

“We get our pleasure in different ways.”

“Huh. So this…”

“Don’t worry, brother, I got my fill.”

And for the first time in weeks Dean felt a lightness and the grin that stretched his lips was real.


End file.
